


first time guilt.

by Ishiyan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, but maybe i will, i'm weak for them and i'm not sure how to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiyan/pseuds/Ishiyan
Summary: octane wasn't so sure if he was truly prepared to face off his friend after accepting her invitation to join the apex league.





	first time guilt.

the rush that octane was looking for was found in one place: the apex games. of course, his acceptance into these games was all thanks to his close friend ajay che. he knew that she was just worried about him hurting himself beyond repair after the incident with his legs. at least here, all damage was not as permanent as it was when outside of the ring. the fact that they would be respawned at the end ( or even during the match ) was enough to make it far less horrifying -- while still entertaining their 'adoring' fans on the outside. 

what he hadn't been fully prepared for was going up against his friend during the matches. he wasn't the type to cause harm to others, only himself. if anyone had been hurt in the process, it was a mere accident and nothing more. though, once octavio was inside of the games, he had to admit that slaying strangers wasn't as disturbing as he imagined. he knew that it was a 'game', nothing more. once the games were over for the day, the majority of it's participants were friendly with each other. 

he never imagined these games to start off so slow, looking around for loot was tedious, but also very necessary to their victory. the difference between low level armor and high level armor was obvious -- it gave whoever had the higher damage protection a huge advantage over the opposing team. searching a house close to where their team landed, he found himself an r-301 and some decent armor to keep himself safe. turning on his heel when the sound of a door opening came from behind him, the stuntman quickly aimed his gun at whoever was entering. at the sight of the medic, octavio felt his body go stiff. it was nothing more than a game, and yet here he was hesitating to shoot her. before this, the two of them had been on a team, aiding each other in battle -- that, or she was the one to be fixing up his prosthetics and laughing alongside him. lifeline didn't seem to have a gun yet, which only made the occurrence worse. shooting her while she had nothing to defend herself seemed bother cowardly and downright cruel. 

what did take him off guard was the lack of hesitance on her side. lunging towards him, he barely managed to dodge her fist. she was trying to take him on without a gun? -- it didn't make sense to him. with his speed, he would have ran away, found a gun and _then_ tried to fight. reaching out to catch her wrist during ajay's second attempt at punching him. "oi, amgia. that's not going to work and you know it." by now, his gun was at his side, held loosely in his freehand. judging by the way her expression tensed, he figured that she knew he was speaking the truth. fist fights worked out when no one had a gun, but the second someone managed to find firearms, it was a massacre. 

staring down at her with his goggles blocking any light in his eyes, he waited to see what her next move would be. jerking her wrist out of his grasp, octavio didn't try to fight against her retreat -- neither did he make another attempt to point the weapon at her. 

guilt was a strange feeling to him, mostly because it was such a rare feeling. though, he knew that if he were to shoot her right here, the feeling would overtake him. he could only hope that these things would get easier with time. her reaction to him eliminating her was not something that he could picture, since they were not put in this situation before. "you know . . . " he mumbles. "it's much more fun if you try to run." per usual, his tone was light, not truthfully threatening her with his quip. that was when she finally responded, digging her fist directly into his chest. it didn't move him, because she didn't mean it to hurt him -- if she did, he would have known. laughing it off, he pressed his fist against her shoulder in response. 

hearing footsteps on the stairs, octane finally lifted his gun once again. "it's just a game, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can't tell me their friendship isn't the cutest detail that respawn has given us
> 
> sorry this was short, i haven't written fics in so long.


End file.
